Decepticon Origins
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: My take on how the Decepticon army was formed. Warning: Mentions of Sparkling abuse and slightly OOC Decepticons
1. Activation

**Warning: Mentions of Sparkling abuse. Nothing graphic**

**This will make more sense if you've read any of my Lucian fics**

* * *

His frame was dented and leaking energon. Already. Poor little guy. He hadn't even fully awoken from activation yet.

I put a servo on his shoulder, he was really tense, but he shuddered. I realised he was awake at this point.

"It's OK. I won't hurt you." He didn't say anything, so I continued. "I'm Megatron, your brother."

He still didn't say anything. "If you ever need anything, let me know."

He nodded, so we were getting somewhere at least.

"Come on, please say something."

"Th-Thank you."

This was the first time I heard his voice. It sounded British, and so...soothing, almost. I figured it would be even better when his breath wasn't raspy and he could actually talk more without stuttering.

"We've got about three megacycles until he returns, if we're in our room he might leave us alone for the night."

I knew we would have to share a room. Our creator wasn't even decent enough to give us a berth, it was basically like a storage cupboard, and I'm not even exaggerating when I say it's not much bigger that one.

"Can you stand?"

"I-I can try."

I held out a servo, offering help. He was uneasy at first, which is to be expected, but I managed to help him to our room where I then helped him sit beside me in the corner. "Need anything?"

He hesitated, before asking. "Hug?"

I smiled. At least he was trusting me now. I pulled him into what I hoped was a comforting hug. I figured it was, because it was only a matter of time before he fell into recharge.

I knew the next few years of his life will be hell, but I vowed I would stay beside him no matter what.

I don't understand why Lucian wanted another creation, but I hated him for hurting my little brother more than anything he could do to me. I held him closer when I heard the door slam. The noise was enough to wake me unnamed brother, I reassured him when he flinched.

"Ssh it's OK." I whispered.

He looked up. "Megatron?"

"Yes?"

"W-What's my designation?"

I sighed. "I named myself, what do you like?"

He paused, hopefully thinking. "I like Shockwave."

I smiled. The name suited him really well. I don't know why. It just...did. "Good choice."

* * *

Poor Shockwave had to go through this every day. I tried to stop it, truly I did, but our creator was too strong.

This had been going on for a few years now and today that aft-head Lucian nearly brought Shockwave offline. His leg was dented beyond recognition and his arm had nearly been ripped off, only a few circuits were holding it. His optic had been smashed and I couldn't find a single place he _wasn't _leaking energon.

Luckily, Lucian didn't actually want either of us offlining on him. Where would the fun in that be, I suppose? He called in a medic. Worst mistake of his life.

The medic was red and...a grounder. His finish was truly impressive.

"Ooh wow what happened?"

Shockwave was unconscious, so I had to answer for him.

"You want to know what happened?" I spoke quietly so our creator wouldn't hear. "That aft-head Lucian happened."

The medic paused, I doubted he believed me.

"He what? Why?"

"I don't know! I don't know why he does anything he does. He just does!"

"Look just let me fix your brother." There it goes, I didn't think he'd want to be involved in this. But then he said something rather unexpected. "And then I'll help you find a way to escape here."

"You will?"

He nodded. "No-one deserves this. I promise you I will do everything I can to help you get out of here."

I smiled. "Thank you." The medic began to fix Shockwave. He'd be a great addition to our plan. I told my brother about the Autobots and how they think they're the most important beings in the universe while the Decepticons are left to starve. All we wanted was a free Cybertron, and our glitch creator was just enough to persuade us to go ahead with it. The only thing stopping us was being stuck here.

"Done." The medic exclaimed.

"I can't help but notice you've chosen vehicle mode, rather than flight."

"Yes I know, '_true Decepticons fly'_ I get that a lot."

"No no, it's different. I like different."

The medic smiled. "Thanks."

"What's your name?" I asked. We were waiting for Shockwave to wake so we could escape.

"I'm Knockout. You?"

"I'm Megatron, and this is Shockwave."

The medic leant in a little. "Wouldn't you just love an equal Cybertron? Where we wouldn't have to worry about getting slagged when finding energon to survive and not having to stick to the shadows to avoid being seen."

So we were on the same wavelength here. Perfect. "Yes, I do. All the time."

"You know we should do something. A rebellion or something like that."

I smiled, he had no idea how much it pleased me to hear him say that. I nodded. "Me and Shockwave discussed that, but it was pretty hard being stuck here."

"Once we escape, we would just find a ship and build up an army."

I nodded again, smiling. "An army of three bots, sounds intimidating." I joked. "Unless you know anyone?"

"As a matter of fact I do. My three brothers, they would love to join in with this."

So an army of six bots. We're building up already. "What are their names?"

"Breakdown, Soundwave and Starscream."

"And you think they would?"

"There's a wrecker that Breakdown truly despises. Name's Bulkhead. If it means beating the slag out of him, he'll join."

I smiled. This was going to be just fine.


	2. New recruits

We found a ship we called the Nemesis. Knockout returned with three other bots.

"This is Starscream, Soundwave and Breakdown."

"Hello." Said the grounder and the seeker, while the third bot just waved.

Shockwave then entered, starting an awkward silence.

He broke that silence, however. "Hello."

Starscream walked up to him. "Hi, are you OK? Knockout told me what happened."

"I'm fine, really. Your brother is a talented medic."

~Wow that's a first~ I have no idea who said that, but I assumed it was Soundwave since Knockout elbowed him.

"How did you do that?" Shockwave asked.

~My vocalisers are damaged but I'm telepathic~

"Well don't do that, it's creepy." I joked.

On his visor, an anime face sticking it's tongue out appeared.

–

I caught Starscream alone.

"Starscream."

"Oh, I didn't see you there."

I smiled. "OK. Shockwave is a spy. Soundwave is Communications Officer. Knockout is head medic, in the hope we find other medics. Breakdown is...Breakdown. I need a second in command. What do you say?"

"What...me?"

"Yes. You."

"Oh wow...I...I'd be delighted...thank you."

–

I had no idea where this was going but, to be honest, I didn't care. We had some great allies. We discussed this nearly all the time, but neither of us actually thought we'd pull it off.

It wasn't the only thing we discussed, however. We wanted creations of our own. I finally decided I'd give it a try.

Shockwave helped me with the design. He was a mixture of purple and beige. He had cannons and low, purple wings.

I had no idea how this was going to turn out, but when he woke up for the first ever time, it was so emotional.

"Hello."

He looked up. "Hallo."

He had a such a lovely German accent. "My name's Megatron. Your creator. As for you, how does Blitzwing sound?"

He smiled, such an adorable smile. "Zhat sounds gut."


	3. What's New Pussycat?

"_What's new pussycat? Woooaaahh. What's new pussycat? Wooooaaahh!_"

My creations were having a nice little sing along. I ended up with four: Blitzwing, Skywarp, Blurr and Vampirella.

It didn't help that Soundwave had made a karaoke playlist for them. I was so glad they were getting along fine, even if they weren't taking things seriously. I just wished Shockwave's creation, Perceptor, would join us. He usually just kept to himself...in fact he **always** kept to himself.

"Nice to see you're doing so much for the Decepticon cause." Shockwave joked.

"_Pussycat pussycat I love you, yes I do. You and your pussycat...eyes._"

What a time for one of Soundwave's creations, Ravage, to join us.

"Aww thank you very much." That sarcastic comment earned him a calculator flying towards him.

"V what up with the calculators?" Skywarp asked.

"They're fun and tasty." Was her response.

~Song change!~

"Put something embarrassing on!" I yelled, enjoying this moment.

That plan failed epically when they cheered at the song choice.

~You're not supposed to like it!~

"_Sing. Sing a song. Sing out loud. Sing out strong. Don't worry if it's not good enough for anyone else to hear. Just sing. Sing a song._"

I left them to enjoy themselves, I wanted to see if Perceptor was OK. He very rarely actually speaks to us.

–

"Perceptor. We're having a lovely little embarrassing sing along in the control room. Care to join us?" I invited him.

I think the invite was a little unexpected, but he turned anyway. "Erm...sure."

I smiled, hoping we were getting somewhere. "Great."

–

When I returned with the scientist, everyone, and I mean everyone, was singing The Final Countdown while Vampirella was playing air guitar along with those sound effects people do.

"_Woah! We're heading for Venus! Venus. And still we stand tall. And maybe they've seen us and welcome us all, yeah. There's so many light years to go and things to be found! To be found! I guess they will all miss us so! Dum dum! Dum dum! It's the final countdown!_"

"OK now we need something completely out of place!" Starscream suggested. "Something...Christmasy."

Then Skywarp sang in his best drunken voice "_Twas Christmas eve, babe. In the drunk tank. My old man said to me won't see another one. And then he sang a song. A rare old mountain dew. I turned my face away and dreamed about you. _"

Then all except Perceptor joined in. This was truly better than anything I would have expected. In front of the Autobots, we were all intimidating and menacing, but behind closed doors...this was us.

"_Got on a lucky one. Came in 18 to 1. I gotta feeling this year's for me and you. So happy Christmas, I love you baby. I can see a better time when all our dreams come true._"

Time for Vampirella to come in. "_They got cars big as bars, they got rivers of gold. When the wind goes right through there's no place for the old. When you first took my hand on a cold Christmas eve you promised me broadway was waiting for me._" She looked at Perceptor, begging him to sing with her, but probably not expecting it. "_You were handsome_"

But strangely enough, the scientist smiled. "_You were pretty. Queen of New York City. When the band finished playing they yelled out for more."_

"_Sinatra was swinging, all the drunks they were singing. We kissed on the corner and danced through the night."_

We left our creations for the next bit. What surprised me was the fact they were singing in harmony, just like the song. And wow could they sing, especially Perceptor.

"_The boys of the YNPD choir were singing Gallway Bay. And they bells were ringing out on Christmas day_."


	4. Love is in the Air

**Before I start, I want to make it clear that this is set in 1998.**

**And for you non-football supporters, Division 1 is the old Championship...meaning it's below the Premiership...which is better**

* * *

One thing I definitely did not expect was romance. Vampirella liked Knockout and Knockout liked Vampirella. It was so obvious. Neither one will say anything though, in case the other doesn't feel the same way. I even helped out a little by making Vampirella, who had an interest in science and medicine, Knockout's medic partner.

"I think there's a loose circuit or something." Vampirella suggested, examining Starscream's injured arm.

Knockout nodded. "Or a few. How did you manage this, Screamer?"

"The thing fell."

Vampirella laughed. "The thing fell. Articulate much."

"Says you!"

"Hey at least I make up words when I can't think of the right one."

I laughed. "Oh yes, claiming you hate long words and then making up the word 'Zuckle-Knuckle-Zoop'"

"Hey Zuckle-Knuckle-Zoop is an awesome word! It should be in the dictionary!"

"Harrumph is in the dictionary." Knockout stated.

Vampirella stopped what she was doing and looked up to her obvious future sparkmate. "It is?"

Knockout nodded. "Oh yeah. Harrumph is an actual word in the dictionary."

"So how come you never hear the bot of many words say it?" I think she may have been talking about Perceptor.

"Just because he uses words you don't understand with more than one syllable." Starscream joked. "Like hairbrush. Or wash-racks."

"Wash-racks has a hyphen." Vampirella told him.

I smirked. "Spell hyphen."

Vampirella paused before continuing with fixing Starscream's arm. "You spell hyphen." She then looked up at Starscream. "OK that should be OK now."

"Thank you." Starscream the turned to me. "I need to talk to you."

I knew exactly where he was going with this, so I nodded and stepped outside with him...Eves-dropping.

"So, how have you been?" I heard Knockout ask.

There was a pause. "OK I suppose."

"Oh yes you lost the cup against Arsenal didn't you? Again."

"Oh yeah coz the Blades would have done a whole lot better. I'm sorry, what league are you in?"

I smiled, knowing this was coming.

"Division 1."

"And what league are we in?"

There was another pause, before we heard "Premiership."

"I rest my case."

We didn't hear anything for a while. Until we heard a smash, that is.

"Scrap!" That was Vampirella. I hoped she was OK. Her servo had been weird recently, as was her ankle.

"V are you OK?"

"I-I guess. Aww scrap that hurts."

"What does?"

"My servo. What in the pit is wrong with it?!"

Knockout sighed. "I wish I knew. Come here."

I don't know what was happening next, but I assumed Knockout was wrapping up Vampirella's servo or something because after the silence I heard her thank him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

There was a sigh. "Knockout, I wanna say something. But I don't quite know how."

"I've been wanting to say something to you too...for a while."

Was this it? Both me and Starscream leaned closer towards the door.

"You first."

"No you first."

Vampirella sighed. Go on, say something. "No it might completely ruin our friendship."

"No it won't, I'm sure."

"OK...I...argh I can't! I don't know how to say it without looking like a complete glitch!"

Knockout laughed. "V, you **are** a complete glitch."

"Thanks Knockout."

What a lovely romantic moment. Sounds like they need a little help. "_Why do birds suddenly appear every time you are near? Just like me they long to be close to you._"

"I hate you all!" We heard Vampirella yell. We took that as our cue to leave...and watch from the security feeds instead.

"Knockout I think I have feelings towards you."

Knockout smiled. "V is that the best you've got?"

She laughed. "I'm not romantic! You know me!"

"Yeah neither am I, which is why I'm glad you said it first."

"Wait, what?"


	5. Nightmares

It was late and I was walking to my room when I noticed Shockwave's door was slightly open. I don't know why, but I had a bad feeling...so I walked in quietly...and saw Shockwave was shaking. I knew he was having a nightmare. He used to all the time back with Lucian, but I had no idea it still happened.

"Shockwave?" I whispered, shaking him a little.

He woke up immediately.

He gasped. "Ah. Oh. I-I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No. No I was just passing. Are you OK?"

He nodded. "I-I'm fine now."

I wasn't convinced. He was tense; I pulled the covers up to keep him warm. "If you say so...But if you want anything, let me know."

"Hug?"

I smiled. Hugs always used to make Shockwave feel better. "Of course."

I pulled him into a huge hug and promised I'd waited until he fell into recharge.

"M-Meg?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think this will work?"

I hoped Shockwave wasn't loosing hope. "It will take time but...I'm sure it will. Why, are you worried about anything?"

"I-It's just...there's this Autobot at the academy who is sure there's a spy amongst us. I'm just so worried they'll find out."_  
_

I paused. Shockwave was scared? I never wanted to put my little brother in any danger. "Does he suspect anyone?"

Shockwave nodded. "He suspects the completely wrong Autobot. I'm sure there's some sort of big rivalry between them. It's just, I've never fought anyone alone."

"It's OK. You're worried, it's understandable. You know you can stop this at any time."

He shook his head. "It's OK. I'm not going to stop this for something at stupid at that."

My arms tightened around him. "It's OK to be scared. Heck if I was the spy I'd be terrified. Now you should recharge, you look tired."

"OK...and you'll stay?"

"Of course."

I must admit, Shockwave was so adorable when recharging without all the cuts and dents. I know I only said I'd wait until he fell into recharge, but I just couldn't leave. It was only a matter of time until he started shaking again. Were his nights really this bad? I had no idea. He should have told me. Why didn't he?

* * *

I must have fallen into recharge, because both me and Shockwave were woken up by the sirens.

"Oh, wait, what?" Shockwave seemed confused. "What's happening?"

What _**was**_happening?

"AUTOBOT ATTACK!" Vampirella yelled.

"What? How many?" I asked.

Vampirella shrugged. "I don't know! A lot! It's hard to count when they're shooting at us!"


	6. Fight!

**I'm terrible with fight scenes so here it goes.**

**Nothing too graphic. But that's coz I'm a bad writer, not coz I don't enjoy gruesome and graphic details coz I do.**

* * *

On closer inspection, I noticed Vampirella was dented and leaking energon. These Autobots must be tough.

"Are you OK?" Shockwave asked. "Maybe you should find Knockout."

"Knockout's fighting with us! We're desperate!"

I was about to say something but Vampirella's comm link went off.

:: Warp! Talk to me! ::

:: Soundwave's injured! We managed to defeat one Autobot out of Primus-knows how many. We need you back here! ::

:: I'll be there in a klik :: "We could really use your help!"

* * *

Soundwave's visor was cracked and he was unconscious. They pulled him to the side to avoid getting even more damaged, but couldn't do anything for him until after the fight. One of Blitzwing's cannons had been ripped clean off and one of Starscream's wings had been pulled backwards. Primus knows how much that must hurt. You could tell by the look on his face-plates he was in serious discomfort. Blurr was managing to stay clear of any attacks, plus distracting some Autobots, with his super speed. Perceptor was desperately trying to keep Autobots away from Soundwave. I noticed one of his optics had smashed and some circuits in his arms were exposed.

I saw one Autobot behind Shockwave. "Look out!" I yelled. Shockwave turned around but it was too late. He was stabbed close to his spark chamber. It didn't take me long to decapitate the attacker.

"We can handle this." Yelled Skywarp. "Make sure Shocky's OK."

I caught him as he fell. His dimly lit optic was flickering.

Vampirella's sword went straight through another Autobot. "Knockout! I'll cover you."

Knockout nodded and ran towards Shockwave. "OK just hang on in there, you'll be OK."

He examined the wound. I hoped it wasn't too serious.

Blitzwing managed to shove an Autobot off the top of the Nemesis, making him fall to his deactivation.

Four down, about ten more to go.

Three Autobots had an already badly injured Starscream backed into a corner, but Breakdown soon sorted them out with his hammer.

Make that seven down.

Vampirella partly froze another Autobot while Breakdown whacked him with his hammer, breaking the Autobot into several parts. Eight. There were only six left. They can do this.

She skated across, laser guns on her arms, shooting another Autobot through his processor, promptly offlining him.

"Soundwave's fading!" Perceptor yelled.

Knockout sighed. "Aww scrap!"

"Would you be able to fix him?" Starscream asked.

"Yes but I'm a little busy right now!"

The seeker flew to Perceptor's position. "I'll cover you."

"Oh thanks."

There were only five Autobots left, why was this getting more difficult?

"Shockwave, will you be OK for just three cycles?" I asked. He nodded slowly and shakily.

I drew my sword and ran to the Autobot who was about to shoot Blurr, slicing his throat. That left four. "You OK?"

Blurr nodded. "Yeah-I'm-fine-thank-you-but-how's-Shockwave?"

"Well he's conscious still."

I looked around. Vampirella and Breakdown had teamed up against one Autobot. Skywarp and Blitzwing against another and Starscream was fighting off the third while Perceptor was trying desperately to fix Soundwave. Knockout was trying to repair Soundwave and...wait. I only counted three Autobots.

"Knockout behind you!" Blitzwing yelled.

Knockout turned round just in time to grab his electro-prod and fight off the fourth Autobot.

I missed what happened but Vampirella and Breakdown slagged their Autobot and were running towards Knockout. The Autobot knocked the medic to the floor and kicked away his prod. He was about to stab straight through him when Breakdown knocked the Autobot out of the way, allowing Vampirella to do as she wished, and helped Knockout stand.

"Thanks." He said, before turning to Shockwave.

Vampirella had somehow ripped the head off the Autobot, leaving two left.

But this could prove to be useful. "Stand down." I yelled. "It's time to take prisoners."

I couldn't help but notice the two remaining Autobots were twins...and jets? The Autobots flew. Now that was something you didn't see every day. I also noticed that they didn't really fight much until the end, it was almost as if they didn't want to be here.

But I didn't care about that, all I cared about was making sure my friends were fully repaired...We'd do the interrogations later.

Blitzwing managed to force his Autobot to his knees, while Starscream did the same with the other.

I almost felt sorry for them, they looked terrified...But that was their own fault. They shouldn't have been here if they couldn't accept the consequences.

* * *

**Anyone figured out who the two Autobots are?**


	7. Repairs & Interrogations

**This chapter's going to be normal POV. They're going to keep changing now in each chapter so I'll let you know what POV it is each time**

**Also it would help if you read ****_Vampirella _****for this chapter. There are some references, but you can still read it if you've not**

* * *

"Ow ow ow."

Shockwave and Soundwave had been fully repaired, now Knockout was working on Starscream's wings.

"I'm almost done." Knockout hoped that would reassure the Second in Command.

The Nemesis made a sudden turn, one of the Autobots had damaged one of the engines. Nothing too serious, but it meant they wouldn't have a nice gentle flight.

Starscream tensed when he heard a crack and felt a sudden jolt of pain through half of his wing, but strangely not feeling the other half.

"What just happened?"

"Erm...aww scrap."

* * *

Vampirella gasped. "I know you!" She said about the Autobot prisoners. "We've met before haven't we?"

"Have we?" Asked the blue one, knowing full well that they had.

"Don't pretend you don't remember. I know full well you do. So what was all that anyway? Who were those Autobots?"

"Elite Guard wannabes." Said the other twin.

"They were trainees? And it just so happened you two were the only bots we didn't offline. How's that?"

Vampirella was about to say something when she had a sudden flashback.

_"You can't be serious."_

_Vampirella checked out the time machine Perceptor had made her, called the Iron Ferret, with Blitzwing and Skywarp when they saw two protoforms just lying there. They travelled back in time one year before Vampirella's creation. In fact one year and eight days._

_"Look, it probably won't even work...but it's worth a try!"_

Vampirella used her coding, making her their creator. That meant they would pick up some of her traits. She had the power to manipulate fire and ice. She could also create tornadoes when she was in the mood. But her skills weren't nearly as good at the twins: Jetfire and Jetstorm.

"What do you know about your creator?"

That was clearly a personal and upsetting thing to bring up to them. "What kind of a question is that?!"

"I-I'm sorry." With that, she flew out.

* * *

Starscream turned his head slowly in the direction of his injured wing.

"Knockout!"

"Screamer I'm so sorry I didn't mean...aww scrap. Does it hurt?"

"No it feels amazing." Starscream joked through gritted denta.

"I can fix this but I can't promise it won't hurt."

"I don't care just please get it over with."

Knockout had to weld the wing back in place, as well as reattach as many circuits as he could so the feeling would return. The seeker screamed when Knockout began repairing his broken wing.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"Hey Soundwave, are you OK?" Shockwave asked, taking Soundwave by surprise.

~Oh Shockwave you startled me~

"I'm sorry. So you OK?"

He nodded. ~I'm OK. Are you?~

"I guess. But you were unconscious for quite a while."

~Exactly, I didn't feel anything during the repairs. But you would have seen the whole fight~

"Your visor was cracked, didn't that hurt?"

~A little.~ Shockwave gave him that _liar _look. ~OK a lot. But like you said, I was unconscious~

Soundwave then paused, wondering if he should ask this next question or not. ~Weren't you scared?~

Shockwave sighed. "I guess. I was scared that Autobots would get to me." _'But I'm used to it'_ He thought, before remembering Soundwave's telepathic.

~Aww Shockwave that still bothers you? I-I mean I perfectly understand, but we're all here for you.~

"Thanks...but you're probably getting sick to death of this now."

~I can't imagine how you must feel but believe me when I say we'd never get, as you say, _sick to death _of this. Was that an Earth saying?~

Shockwave laughed a little. "Ha yes. Vampirella has an unhealthy obsession and I guess I'm picking up on some things."

~_An _unhealthy obsession?~

"OK so she has many."

* * *

Breakdown walked in to see Vampirella alone in the rec room.

"V? Are you OK?"

She looked up, startled. "Huh? Yes, course."

"Something's bothering you."

Vampirella sighed. "Well...the prisoners might be my creations..."

* * *

Tears threatened to fall from Starscream's optics. "H-How long now?"

"I'm almost finished."

Starscream was close to recharge, but he knew he had to stay awake so he could tell Knockout when and where it hurt. It was important he knew if any feeling changed.

"Ah OK tingly."

"That's good. That's the energon rushing back into your wing. I'm done now, but I suggest you should stay in and rest up."

"Thank you."


	8. Tired

**Starscream's POV**

* * *

I was so tired but I found I couldn't recharge. My wing hurt so much. Knockout blamed himself for ripping my wing off. It's not his fault, it's those slagging Autobots'. I hated myself for seeming so weak in front of my younger brother.

I heard a knock at my door. "Screamer are you OK?"

It was Perceptor. "Yeah. Yeah I'm OK Perceptor come in."

He did. I really wanted some company.

"Wow Knockout did a good job."

I nodded. "Didn't he just." There was now only the tiniest of tiny marks where my wing was bent and ripped, but that over time will fade. My younger brother truly was an amazing medic.

"So anyway how are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Do you need anything?"

I yawned. "Some energon would be nice." I really needed the energy.

"Of course. I'll only be a klik." And he left.

I laid back, feeling a little light-headed. I hadn't hear much from Soundwave either, or Shockwave, I hoped they were OK. They both looked dreadful at the end of the battle. In fact I think Shockwave was still conscious, poor bot.

Perceptor came back with some energon. "Sorry I got caught up by a cheese explosion."

He gave me a cube which I gladly took. "Thanks...V?"

"Of course. She was testing out her new cheese power upgrade."

"Cheese power upgrades?" We have those?

"You know how Spiderman shoots webs out of his wrists?" I nodded. She hadn't, had she? "She does that but with cheese." She has. Weirdo. "Now the whole rec room and part of the corridors are covered in cheese."

I laughed. Typical Vampirella.

I felt another sudden jolt of pain in my wing. I twitched a little, but I hoped Perceptor didn't notice.

"Are you OK?" Apparently he had.

"I'm fine." I lied. Wow my wing hurt so much. But bots have had it worse. It's fine. "Ow." OK so it's not fine.

:: Knockout I think you're needed. ::

"Perceptor I'm fine!"

"NO you're not!"

It didn't take Knockout long to arrive. "What's the problem?"

Perceptor just pointed. "Wing."

"It's not that bad!" I protested. I'm sure Knockout had better things to be getting on with.

He gently placed a servo on my wing and I tried not to flinch. "I think one of your circuits have snapped. It's nothing too...dangerous or anything. But it must hurt."

Seeker wings are highly sensitive. Yeah it hurt!

"So can you do anything?" Perceptor asked.

Knockout nodded. "Of course. And it shouldn't take too long." He turned to me. "That is if you want me to."

"Yes I really do."

* * *

I must have passed out but when I woke up, my wing felt fine. I looked around and found I was alone. I also still had that energon.

Strange. It was much sweeter than usual.


	9. The Flower

**Vampirella's POV**

* * *

So I had the job of stealing as as much energon as I could. I decided to, this time, go one step further. Those upper-class glitches had plenty of energon, most of which is wasted. I'm sure they wouldn't miss any.

I had already easily snuck into the Towers. I was just about to promise myself that I wouldn't get distracted, but I never make promises I can't keep. I saw a lovely metallic tree with blue and white flowers. If you were me, you'd have flew into the tree and picked a flower too! You also would have probably got trapped in the vines. I fell, but the vines stopped me from hitting the ground - annoyingly.

I wasn't doing a very good job of staying hidden.

A blue and white bot approached me. I am never going to live this down.

"Hi!" I said awkwardly.

The Tower's bot was staying a good few steps away from me, obviously - and cleverly - not trusting me. "Hello."

"I'm stuck."

"I can see that."

"I'm Vampirella."

"Mirage."

"I'm still stuck."

I don't care if we're enemies, I could quite clearly tell that Mirage was trying not to laugh. Knowing his kind, it's probably _impolite _to have a sense of humour.

"I can still see that."

I paused. "Any chance of you helping me down?"

"Any chance of you telling me what you're doing here?"

"Nope."

"Then no."

Smart. The vines were really strong, one of which was painfully pressing the back of my ankle. "How about you help me, then I'll tell you why I'm here."

"I don't trust you."

I did my best innocent face. "What? You don't trust your own...enemy?"

That did it. He laughed. Ha! I made an upper-class Autobot laugh.

"If you must know, I wanted a blue and white flower."

"You came all this way for a blue and white flower?"

I nodded. "Oh come on, 'Raj, you must have heard rumours about me."

He smiled and helped me down.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

"I have energon!" I yelled, entering the rec room.

"Also ein blue und white flower in dein hair." Blitzwing noticed.

Knockout entered behind me (which sounds pervy. Not intended) with a look of regret on his face-plates. "I ripped Screamer's wing."

Perceptor then ran in. "Oh, energon. Handy."

I threw Perceptor two energon cubes. "Straight from the Towers." I said with a bow.

* * *

**In case you're wondering, this happened while Starscream was having his repairs.**


	10. Rescue

**Normal POV**

* * *

Jetfire and Jetstorm were in their cells when they heard something. They expected it to be a Decepticon, but they relaxed when they saw the friendly face of Jazz.

"Hey, guys. How you been hangin'?"

"Brilliantly." Said Jetstorm, sarcastically.

Jazz broke into the cell and helped them up. "I'm sorry it took like forever, it's took a lot of persuasion."

"You were sneaking out, weren't you?" Jetfire asked.

The ninja smiled. "You know me well."

"Now that was impressive." Said an unrecognised voice behind them. The Autobots turned round slowly. "But you'll have to do a lot better than that to get past our security."

They saw the organic looking Decepticon sat on the shoulder of a red grounder.

Granted, the small Decepticon was eating cheese at the time so it was a little less menacing than the medic would have hoped.

"What do you want?!"

Now it was Vampirella's turn. "Well actually we've got all the info we want." Knockout shot her a confused look. "So you can go."

"V I'm not sure this is how it works."

She leant towards Knockout, whispering. "I'll explain later. But we should really let them go. Besides, we don't want Ultra Magnus after us."

Knockout sighed. "I hate you, you do know that don't you?"

The vampire nodded. "Oh yeah."

* * *

Starscream had managed to get to the rec room.

"Screamer-how-are-you?" Asked Blurr, concerned.

"Oh I'm fine now. Oh and you should probably know, Knockout commed me. The prisoners have escaped."

Knockout entered with Vampirella. "She let them escape!"

"Ssh they might be my creations!"

Starscream dropped the energon cube while Blurr did a spit take.

"Woah woah what?!"

"They're the right age, the right design, and they partly have my traits. And when I asked them about their creator, they were pretty upset. Clearly they don't know much about _their creator _but have been led to believe they were abandoned or something. Oh and by the way how's your wing?"

Starscream pulled an insulted face. "Oh and by the way how's your wing? Thanks! It's fine!"

"Good. I am playing my guitar now."

"You do that."

She picked up her guitar and played an instantly recognisable tune.

"_Now then Mardy Bum_  
_I've seen your frown_  
_And it's like looking down the barrel of a gun_  
_And it goes off_  
_And out come all these words_  
_Oh there's a very pleasant side to you_  
_A side I much prefer"_

Now for the bit that everyone knows.

"_It's one that laughs and jokes around_  
_Remember cuddles in the kitchen_  
_Yeah, to get things off the ground_  
_And it was up, up and away_  
_Oh, but it's right hard to remember_  
_That on a day like today when you're all argumentative_  
_And you've got the face on_"

They sang in their best Sheffield accent, which wasn't hard for Vampirella but quite tricky for the others.

"_Well now then Mardy Bum_  
_Oh I'm in trouble again, aren't I_  
_I thought as much_  
_Cause you turned over there_  
_Pulling that silent disappointment face_  
_The one that I can't bear_

_Can't we laugh and joke around  
Remember cuddles in the kitchen  
Yeah, to get things off the ground  
And it was up, up and away  
Oh, but it's right hard to remember  
That on a day like today when you're all argumentative  
And you've got the face on_

_Yeah I'm sorry I was late_  
_But I missed the train_  
_And then the traffic was a state_  
_And I can't be arsed to carry on in this debate_  
_That reoccurs ,oh when you say I don't care_  
_But of course I do, yeah I clearly do!_"

During the instrumental, Megatron joined them.

"Starscream, how are you?"

"Argh stop asking me that, I'm fine!"

"Not used to the attention?"

"No and I'm not liking it either!"

"_So laugh and joke around  
Remember cuddles in the kitchen  
Yeah, to get things off the ground  
And it was up, up and away  
Still it's right hard to remember  
That on a day like today when you're all argumentative  
And you've got the face on_"

If Soundwave had an actual face, he'd have smiled. ~Yeah Screamer~

Blitzwing and Skywarp had made an excellent finishing pose; back to back, one arm in the air and another to the side.

"I don't know where to go from here." Skywarp said as the two remained in that pose.

"I-think-we-need-another-song-V."

Vampirella played something else also recognisable.

"_I hate the rain and sunny weather  
And I hate the beach and mountains too  
Boohoo  
And I don't like a thing about the city  
No no  
And I hate the countryside too_

_And I hate everything about you_"

And The Decepticon had a lovely karaoke night for the rest of the night.


	11. Pipes & Poison

**Shockwave's POV**

**A/N: I know I'm horrible to Screamer. Don't worry, I'll pick on someone else in the next chapter**

* * *

"It's been doing this all day!" I complained.

"_And all of the night._" Vampirella sang.

Let me explain. The pipes in my room have been making this dreadful noise, keeping me up for nights on end.

"Not helping!"

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not hearing anything!"

Of course, the noise is only there if I'm not there. I bet my fellow Decepticon friends think I'm slowly loosing my mind.

_**Squeak**_

"There! There is was! What did I tell you?!"

Vampirella gave a sigh of defeat. "OK so you're not going insane."

I got a call from Blurr. :: Shocky-is-V-with-you-she's-not-answering-her-comm-link-and-Screamer-needs-a-medic! ::

:: Erm yes she's here. Why what's happened? ::

:: I'm-not-sure-we-were-getting-energon-and-he-just-collapsed! ::

* * *

When we arrived, Starscream was on the floor, intakes slow and raspy.

Knockout was out with Breakdown, scouting for energon, so that just left us.

"I think the energon is poisoned." Vampirella said.

I looked over at Starscream, weak in Blurr's arms. "Poisoned?" I repeated.

She nodded.

The seeker looked terrified. "It's OK Screamer you'll be fine."

"Promise." Vampirella added.

Starscream was shaking and struggling for breath. He mouthed '_thank you_'

"I just need to examine the energon I won't be long." She said, flying to her lab.

That left me and Blurr with a shivering Starscream.

"It's-OK-Screamer-like-she-said-she-won't-be-long."

Starscream gagged, as if he was about to purge.

I put a servo on his back in a, hopefully, comforting way. "It's OK."

When he did eventually purge, he apologised. I can't believe he'd apologise.

"S-Sorry."

"Don't-apologise-Screamer-it's-OK."

No doubt a medic would say purging was best. It meant he'd get the poison out of his system.

I could tell from the look on his face-plates that he was in unbearable pain right now. Primus knows what that poison was, or who in their right mind did it.

* * *

"OK just say something, anything."

"L-Like what?" Starscream asked, finding his vocaliser was staticy. Actually I'm sure staticy isn't a word, but Vampirella has said it enough times for it to come naturally to us. Like most things, actually.

Vampirella paused, hopefully thinking of something. "OK the poison, whatever it was, is out of your system now. Just drink as much energon as you can and get some rest. Hopefully you should feel better then."

"Hopefully?" I asked.

"Hey I'm a processor and spark specialist, Knockout usually deals with other stuff."

What a thing to say to reassure a scared seeker.


	12. Sorry

**Starscream's POV**

* * *

Vampirella had fixed me up the best she could, but I still felt like scrap. That happened about a week ago. I was in my room, trying to recharge, which was proving to be really difficult. I found moving and breathing to be really hard. I was laying still on my birth, but wide awake.

I heard my door open. "Screamer?"

"Knock...ah." Add speaking to my list of things I find difficult.

"V told me what happened? Are you OK?"

"I-I'm...OK."

He didn't look convinced. I didn't want my little brother to see me like this. Nothing like this ever happened before we joined those two cons with their sparks set on an equal Cybertron. Sorry that's not fair. It's not their fault.

"I brought you some energon."

"You're a...life saver!" I'm glad that put a smile on the medic's face-plates.

I tried to sit up but found I couldn't. Knockout had to help me. "Hows your wing?" He asked me, passing me the energon cube.

"M-My wing?" Truth be told, my wing was beginning to feel very sore again from when Knockout snapped it, but he wasn't to know that. "It's fine."

Knockout sighed. "I'm really sorry about that."

I tried to steady my intakes. "Please...stop blaming yourself...it wasn't your fault."

"It...kinda was."

"Knockout the ship...took a sudden turn...you weren't expecting-"

"A medic should be more careful. Anyway I didn't come here to sound all depressing."

"Yes but you are all depressed so listen. It wasn't your fault...even if it was...I'd never blame you anyway. You were trying...to repair me...and you did a really good job of it."

"Yes but your wing still hurts, doesn't it?"

How could he tell? I was trying not to make it obvious. "It's fine, really."

"Starscream I can tell. I am a medic. Like I said, I didn't come here to sound depressing."

If I knew my brother, which I like to think I did, he was really upset by this. I just wish he'd see that it wasn't his fault. I hope he didn't think I was mad. I could never be mad at Knockout. Like I kept saying, it was a complete accident.

I noticed that the entire time we were talking, Knockout's optics were watery. I opened my arms. "Come on I want a hug."

He sat down beside me and we hugged, but I could see he was carefully avoiding my wing, even though the one he was near was fine.

I gently wiped his optics. "Just please don't cry."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise."

Neither of us moved for a very long time.


	13. Illness

**Shockwave's POV **

* * *

_"A heart full of love_

_A heart full of song_

_I'm doing everything all wrong_

_Oh God for shame_

_I do not even know your name..." _

Vampirella groaned. "Nooo! Why are you mean to me?"

Knockout laughed. "What's the matter? I thought you liked musicals."

The vampire switched songs, much to Knockout's disliking, until he heard what she changed it to.

"_Welcome Monsieur_

_Sit yourself down_

_And meet the best innkeeper in town..." _

"That's more like it!" Vampirella yelled, singing along.

I laughed a little. At least Knockout wasn't so depressed for breaking Starscream's wing. I decided to see how Perceptor and Blurr were, I'd not seen them for ages. I walked past Blurr's room and heard sobbing. I was about to ask what was wrong, but I heard he already had company.

"It's OK. You'll be fine. I'll do anything I can-"

"Perceptor-I-have-a-slagging-fatal-disease-and-you-think-you-can-help?!"

"But it can be cured with the right treatment-"

"We-don't-know-the-treatment-it-was-an-Autobot-scientist-who-invented-it-I-mean-I-know-your-IQ's-pretty-high-but-do-you-really-think-you-can-figure-it-out-in-time?"

Blurr had a fatal disease? Why didn't he tell us? Why was he keeping it a secret?

"I can try."

There was a pause. "Perceptor-it-really-hurts-"

I risked a peek. I was Perceptor pull Blurr, who was sobbing heavily now, into a hug. Poor little guy cried on Perceptor's shoulder, who rubbed his back in smooth comforting circles.

"It's OK. Zippy I promise you I will try my best to find a cure for you."

"Th-Thanks." I watched Blurr cling onto my creation with such trust.

"Maybe you should try to recharge. I'll stay if you want me to."

I decided to wait until Blurr was recharging for me to enter and say something. When I was sure he was asleep, I walked in slowly. "Perceptor? What's wrong?"

I think I startled him because he flinched a little. "Oh, Shockwave. Zippy's ill."

"Well I'll say, he's got a fatal disease!"

"What? How do you know?"

"I was outside, I heard you."

Didn't he want us to know?

Blurr twitched a little but Perceptor just hugged him tighter. "Well since you know...can you help?"

"Of course. I'll help." I went a sat next to my tired creation. "Is this why we haven't seen you much recently?"

He nodded. "He's really weak as well as upset and depressed."

I couldn't blame him, poor little Decepticon.


	14. Cure?

**Blurr's POV **

* * *

It hurt so much. I was alone. I didn't want to be alone...offline alone...I was scared. I wished someone would drop by. I didn't care who. Just someone.

Anyone.

My processor felt like it would explode. My vision was blurry. I hoped that, if something went wrong, the scientists didn't blame themselves. I was laying on my berth as I found that's all I could do. I had little strength left. I knew I didn't have long left. Not if a cure wasn't found in time.

Please someone come.

:: Zippy! :: Vampirella yelled via comm link. :: Perceptor told me you're ill. Are you OK? ::

:: Hmm? I-I, ah. Wh-What did he tell you? :: I could feel tears in my optics.

:: Just that you're ill. You sound awful, what's up? ::

:: Y-You know..that rare disease...that's unnamed? ::

There was a pause. :: Please tell me you don't. ::

That's it. I cried. :: A-Autobots...f-found a cure...th-they're keeping it to themselves... :: I started to cry more heavily. :: I-I'm sorry. ::

:: Hey hey don't apologise. And please don't cry, you'll make me cry and I'm on a mission right now. I don't wanna cry in front of Decepticons. ::

I laughed a little, but the laugh turned into a wince. :: Wh-Who are you with? ::

:: Those seeker twins. ::

:: D-Dreadwing and Skyquake :: I knew what she was doing. She was trying to take my mind off the subject. I felt bad, I was still crying. I tried to stop, I was just so...scared. And it hurt so much.

:: Yes, them. Listen are you up for visitors? ::

:: YES! Yes. :: I sounded a little too desperate, but who cares? I was totally up for visitors.

:: Good, then I will see you soon and that's a promise. ::

I smiled. :: Thanks...g-good luck with th-the mission. ::

:: Thanks. ::

* * *

I was in the med bay, as was everyone else, waiting to try out this new cure. Blitzwing was sat beside me, holding my servo. Vampirella was laying on my wing, trying to make me laugh, cheering me up. Knockout came over with a needle.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. "It might not work."

"I-I know. Y-yes I'm sure about this."

He held my other arm slowly, took the needle with his steady medic servos and gently injected it into my arm. I winced at the sudden pain.

As my grasp around my older brother's servo tightened, so did his.

Vampirella flew up to Perceptor. "So how do we know it's worked?"

The scientist paused. "We wait?"

* * *

I was curled up on the berth, trying to recharge. I didn't feel much different yet, but I was told that we'd get better results in the morning. If the cure was going to work, it would have by then. I was alone again. Naturally. (sorry couldn't help it)

I was really tired, but I couldn't get to sleep. Perhaps it was because I was worried. Or scared. Or both.

If this cure didn't work and I did recharge, I was scared that I wouldn't wake up again. There's nothing worst than offlining alone.

The door opened slightly. "Zippy? You're still awake?"

"Can't sleep."

"I was getting some energon, you want some?"

"H-How are you a-always awake at night?"

Vampirella smiled. "I'm a vampire." Good point. "So you want energon?"

"Oh please."

When she returned with two cubes of energon, I expected her to leave straight afterwards, but she sat beside me instead. "So hey I'm bored, you wanna talk?"

I smiled this time. "I-I'd love to."


End file.
